It's a love story
by allstoriesintheend
Summary: See the lights, see the party the ball gowns, see you make your way through the crowd and say hello...Songfic Abby/Ben throughout NT 1 to Taylor Swift's 'Love Story' because we all love that song :D


**I really don't know if this is crappy or not. It was just an idea and my first song fic, it's really cheesy and more or less follows Abigails thoughts in some integral parts in National Treasure, with Bens thoughts the first time he saw Abigail.**

**Anyway, enjoy the fluff. And please review, I don't know whether to do more of these in the future!  
****I don't own Ben, Abby or National Treasure. Boo.**

_We were both young, when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flashback starts..._

Ben Gates stood as the receptionist told him he could walk into the office, into the unknown. He was lost right now, everything Ian had done had thrown him off and now he wasn't sure where to turn, wasn't sure what to do. He felt like everything was spinning out of control, that he had been a naive fool with Ian, and also with the treasure. But he would push on, because this was his life.

He hadn't expected her to be so beautiful. Her hair was like wet beach sand, soft and light, a dusty yellow. It hung delicately at her shoulders, pulled back around the face to reveal those stunning eyes of hers. And her smile, it captured Ben there and then, he couldn't help but be transfixed.

"Good afternoon gentlemen."

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns, see you make your way through the crowd, and say hello...Little did I know..._

Abigail Chase stood alone in the room, surrounded by the well dressed guests, the dull murmur of conversation thrumming against her ears, almost drowning out the classical music that mixed in. These things weren't particularly interesting, she didn't hate attending parties like these for the archives, but conversation was always slow. About the economy, or something else she didn't care about.

Then everything changed, when she heard his gentle voice behind her.

"For you."

She didn't want to admit she hoped to see him again, but still turned suddenly, eagerly, to see his sparkling blue eyes looking back at her. He has a tux on, and he looked very good in it. The champagne glass he held out sparkled and shone and she took it instinctively, smiling back at him

"Oh, Mr Brown."

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles..._

"Let me ask you something, have you ever told someone, not a relative, I love you?" His words were alarmingly probing, but Abigail couldn't help but answer. They had been lightly flirting from the beginning, ever since she had realised he was a good man, that he cared about his friends and his family. She considered herself lucky she had been dragged into all this, that Ben had saved her in first place.

She peered over the top of the changing room door, offering him a flirty little smirk.

"Yes."

And then it was a game, a toss up back and forth as he explained to her why his dad had been so forward back at the house. Because, of course, she didn't look pregnant. She wondered aloud whether it was his father his confidence came from. She admired his confidence, his want, his need for the treasure, she certainly admired a man with such passion.

He didn't know what she meant, she explained, and the way he spoke to her, the honesty, the heart, she couldn't help but fall hard and fast for him right there.

"I just...I just want to know it's not something in my head or in my heart."

She pushed the cubicle door open at the same time he did, the two meeting face to face in the middle. This time her smile was mirrored by him, and they were watching each other, understanding, tiny smiles touching one another's lips. It was madness, how perfect they were for each other.

"People don't really talk that way anymore, you know?"

"I know, but they think that way."

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run..._

She wanted so badly to be near him. To be with him again, to make sure he was safe. When he had handed her the Declaration, trusted her with it back at Independence Hall, she had wanted to follow him and beg him not to leave her, because she cared about him, she didn't want him alone when there was so much danger.

But if he wanted her to do this, she would do it, and so she had run for her life, clung onto the canister tightly, not wanting to let it go because it was her attachment to him, her only link with him from here to there.

And then she had lost it, and at the same time she had lost him. Turning the corner and seeing him pushed up against the car side had crushed her. She had turned immediately, mind reeling. He was a good man, an innocent man, and they had it all wrong.

She had to help him.

"Riley, do you know how to get in touch with Ian?"

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess, it's a love story, baby just say yes..._

When she had heard is voice on the phone line her stomach had twisted, both out of worry and relief, and so many other things she couldn't place. She wanted to be near him, to touch him, to make sure he was safe.

"You're, you're alright yeah? I mean, you're safe?"

She wouldn't be alright until he was by her side. But she managed to sound together, calm him down and wait for him to finally appear, and she could hold him close and tell him they'd get out of this.

Of course then it had all gone wrong, hadn't it?

She'd walked them all right into a trap, just because she wanted him safe, and she felt horrible for it, guilty, and she was so sorry...

"None of this is your fault." His words comforted her, almost straight away she felt warm again, and even when she was forced away from him, through the door, she knew he'd get her out of this, that he'd make everything okay.

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think, he kneels to the ground and pulls out a ring and says..._

He took her arm and was swinging her back into him firmly before she could go any further. Their lips touched and it was perfect, Abigail wanted nothing more, nothing less. He could have kissed her in the back of that moving van and it would've been nothing but perfection. She closed her eyes, kissing him back, the moment electric, warming her up from top to toe. It was all she had wanted, and he had given it to her. She loved him.

_It's a love story, baby just say yes._

"It's a map." She danced away, hands clasped behind her back, turning and smirking in his direction. He wanted to know where it lead to, but even she didn't know that. As long as they were together it didn't matter to her.

And then she was running down the driveway and he was chasing her, and it was like she was eighteen again, frolicking in the sunshine with somebody who made her feel like she could fly to the moon.

"You'll figure it out."

'_Cuz we were both young, when I first saw you._

**Review?**


End file.
